User blog:Dance4life628/Fanmade Avatars 2!
Hey everybody! How are you? :D I decided to make fanmade avatars in my own style. Hope you like it ^^ Of course, requests are open. If you want to use any of them, please credit me. My Avatars Just Dance junto a ti p1.png|Junto a Tì P1 cheerleader p1.png|Cheerleader P1 hit the road jack p1.png|Hit The Road Jack P1 same old love p1.png|Same Old Love P1 gibberish p1.png|Gibberish P1 circus p4.png|Circus P4 girls just want to have fun by d4l.png|Girls Just Want To Have Fun funplex by d4l.png|Funplex let's groove p3.png|Let's Groove P3 copacabana p3.png|Copacabana P3 i gotta feeling classroom p2.png|I Gotta Feeling (Classroom Version) P2 acceptable in the 80s.png|Acceptable in the 80's hey mama p1.png|Hey Mama P1/P3 run the show extreme.png|Run the Show (Extreme) nine in the afternoon p1.png|Nine in the Afternoon P1 uptown funk c2.png|Uptown Funk C2 troublemaker sweat.png|Troublemaker (Sweat) you never can tell p1.png|You Never Can Tell P1 this is how we do p2.png|This Is How We Do P2 this is how we do p4.png|This Is How We Do P4 papaoutai p2.png|Papaoutai P2 man down.png|Man Down i luh ya papi background dancer 2.png|I Luh Ya Papi 2nd Background Dancer circus p1.png|Circus P1 circus p2.png|Circus P2 rich girl alt.png|Rich Girl (Chair Version) Films joy.png|Joy (Inside Out) newt.png|Newt (Newt) sadness.png|Sadness (Inside Out) disgust.png|Disgust (Inside Out) baymax.png|Baymax (Normal Version) (Big Hero 6) (idk if I'll make the hero version too) mal.png|Mal (Descendants) gloria.png|Gloria (Madagascar) evie.png|Evie (Descendants) katniss everdeen.png|Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games saga) luna lovegood.png|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter saga) jessie.png|Jessie (Toy Story) iron man.png|Iron Man (Iron Man saga) TV cure rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta (Pretty Cure) unknown guy.png|Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) ika musume.png|Ika Musume (Squid Girl) ash ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) nathan adams.png|Nathan Adams (Yo-kai Watch) saito.png|Saito (Zero no Tsukaima) unknown girl.png|Coco Adel (RWBY) steve blue's clues.png|Steve (Blue's Clues) shaynaynay.png|Shanaynay (Shane Dawson) rei hino.png|Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) misty by d4l.png|Misty (Pokémon) brock.png|Brock (Pokémon) ylenia padillo.png|Ylenia Padillo (Gran Hermano 2015) cure black.png|Cure Black (Pretty Cure) cure white.png|Cure White (Pretty Cure) shiny luminous.png|Shiny Luminous (Pretty Cure) kyo nijimura.png|Kyo Nijimura (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) born this way by d4l.png|Born This Way (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) cure bloom.png|Cure Bloom (Pretty Cure) cure egret.png|Cure Egret (Pretty Cure) cure rouge.png|Cure Rouge (Pretty Cure) cure dream.png|Cure Dream (Pretty Cure cure lemonade.png|Cure Lemonade (Pretty Cure) cure aqua.png|Cure Aqua (Pretty Cure) cure mint by d4l.png|Cure Mint (Pretty Cure) unknown cure.png|Cure Milky (Pretty Cure) elmo sesame street.png|Elmo (Sesame Street) cure peach.png|Cure Peach (Pretty Cure) cure berry.png|Cure Berry (Pretty Cure) cure pine.png|Cure Pine (Pretty Cure) cure passion.png|Cure Passion (Pretty Cure) cure blossom.png|Cure Blossom (Pretty Cure) cure marine.png|Cure Marine (Pretty Cure) cure sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine (Pretty Cure) cure moonlight.png|Cure Moonlight (Pretty Cure) haruhi suzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) rainbow dash.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) rarity.png|Rarity (My Little Pony) cure melody.png|Cure Melody (Pretty Cure) cure rythm.png|Cure Rythm (Pretty Cure) cure muse.png|Cure Muse (Pretty Cure) cure beat.png|Cure Beat (Pretty Cure) cure happy.png|Cure Happy (Pretty Cure) cure peace.png|Cure Peace (Pretty Cure) cure sunny.png|Cure Sunny (Pretty Cure) cure march.png|Cure March (Pretty Cure) cure echo.png|Cure Echo (Pretty Cure) cure beauty.png|Cure Beauty (Pretty Cure) fefe fierce.png|Fefe Fierce (Shane Dawson) Other videogames izam by d4l.png|Izam (Dance Dance Revolution) jack-o-bonnie.png|Jack-O-Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) donkey kong.png|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong saga) kokona haruka.png|Kokona Haruka (Yandere Simulator) nightmare toy freddy.png|Nightmare Toy Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) phantom old chica.png|Phantom Old Chica (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet.png|Nightmare Puppet (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare puppet 2.png|Nightmare Puppet 2 (Five Nights At Freddy's) pikachu.png|Pikachu (Pokémon) nightmare fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare shadow freddy.png|Adventure Nightmare Shadow Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) adventure nightmare toy fredbear.png|Adventure Nightmare Toy Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) springtrap by d4l.png|Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered freddy.png|Withered Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) withered bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie (Five Nights At Freddy's) luigi by d4l.png|Luigi (Super Mario saga) esthirel.png|Esthirel (Monster Legends) johnny cage.png|Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombact) adventure unwithered freddy.png|Adventure Unwithered Freddy (Five Nights At Freddy's) ni-na.png|Ni-Na (Dance Dance Revolution) charmy.png|Charmy (Dance Dance Revolution) boldo.png|Boldo (Dance Dance Revolution) tracy.png|Tracy (Dance Dance Revolution) emi.png|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) rage.png|Rage (Dance Dance Revolution) yuni.png|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution) akira.png|Akira (Dance Dance Revolution) kirby.png|Kirby (Kirby saga) balloon boy.png|Balloon Boy (Five Nights At Freddy's) nightmare balloon boy.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy (Five Nights At Freddy's) naoki maeda.png|Naoki Maeda (Dance Dance Revolution) nmr.png|N.M.R. (Dance Dance Revolution) VIPs ariana grande focus.png|Ariana Grande (Focus) eric saade.png|Eric Saade taylor swift blank space.png|Taylor Swift (Blank Space) kyary pamyu pamyu candy candy.png|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Candy Candy) john cena.png|John Cena melanie martinez carousel.png|Melanie Martinez (Carousel) rye rye 99.png|Rye-Rye99 teleporting fat guy.png|Teleporting Fat Guy namie amuro.png|Namie Amuro (What A Feeling) lady gaga artpop.png|Lady Gaga (Artpop) donald trump.png|Donald Trump sia.png|Sia pewdiepie.png|PewDiePie meghan trainor.png|Meghan Trainor Other blue wii remote.png|Blue Wii Remote Category:Blog posts